Bella and Seth the untold story
by meg5442
Summary: Bella has finished college, returns to Forks to live, goes to a welcome home bonfire at La Push and Seth all grown up and sexy imprints on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight and the Twlight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers**

**Bella and Seth, the untold story**

**College was over and I had graduated with a near perfect GPA carrying a double major, Elementary Education (because I love kids) and Culinary Arts (because I love to cook and my friends back home love to eat). It was hard work but I loved it and I'm ready to return home. Home is Forks, Washington, where my dad is Chief of Police, Charlie Swan. Me? I'm Isabella Marie Swan, better know as Bella. **

**I'm on my way back to Forks for the first time in 4 long years. My dad had flown east for my graduation and we were now driving back in my graduation present from mom and my step-father Phil, an orange, Audi R8 V10. It is the hottest looking sports cars in the world. Phil spoils mom and me, he finally made it to the big leagues of baseball, making 7 figures a season plus endorsements. He insisted he could afford the car and since I did so well in college I deserved it, mom agreed and surprisingly so did dad. So I got the car of most young males' dreams and I absolutely love it, it's fast, sharp, sexy and drives like a dream. **

**I worked all through college summers and breaks at one of the most prestigious 5+ star restaurants east of the Mississippi River, La Frere. I was first assistant chef when I tendered my resignation 3 weeks ago. I left with an invitation to return to work there anytime I wanted, there would always be a job at La Frere for me. All I wanted was to go home, Home to Forks, I missed my dad and my friends I even missed the cold wet weather. **

**What college did I attend? Dartmouth. I received a full ride 4 year scholarship, I was always suspicious that the Cullens had set that up but was never able to prove it. The Cullens were a coven (family) of vampires I met in Forks. I had dated Edward Cullen part of my junior year and all of my senior year of high school but we had decided to go our separate ways. I still care about them but I didn't want to spend eternity as a vampire and Edward did not want to change me. I missed them I get text messages and phone calls from Alice regularly and I hear from Edward occasionally, he just checks on me to make sure I'm ok and I don't need anything.**

**I missed my extended family from La Push also. La Push is a Native American reservation about 15 minutes from Forks. My best friend Jacob Black grew up there with his father Billy and twin sister Rebecca and Rachel. Rebecca had married a Samoan surfer and Rachel was graduating from college with her masters degree this year. There was a pack of shape-shifting wolves there that had kind of adopted me and I had adopted them. Jake, was alpha wolf to one of the packs. For the first time in history there were enough wolves, we call the werewolves for the lack of a better name, for two packs. He and Sam Uley, the second alpha, kept things safe around La Push. They guarded the humans around La Push from vampires and other dangers. Yes, vampires do exist, remember I almost married one. **

**The Cullens though were vegetarian vampires, they do not drink human blood, and they exist solely on animal blood. Edward, his parents Esme and Carlisle, his brother Emmett and wife Rosalie, His sister Alice and husband Jasper made up the Cullen family. Edward's sister and brother claim me as a sister, and I love them as family the entire Cullen family had attended my graduation, smiling proudly and telling me they love me. They still live outside of Forks so I'll be visiting them. They were on good terms with the wolf packs after working together to protect my from a newborn vampire army.**

**My dad keeps telling me that my graduation present is waiting for me at home but he wont tell me what it is, UGH I HATE surprises. Mom and Phil tried to convince me to move to Jacksonville, Florida with them but I miss Forks and that makes dad happy, he has really missed me.**

**Jake had imprinted on a a girl named Katy a couple years ago and had gotten married. I was happy for him because for years he had had a crush on me and I only thought of him as a friend at the most a younger brother there was never and romantic interest in Jake on my part. He loaved me but it was a love I would never be able to return. He was and is my best friend, the one I could always count on no matter what, but I would never be able to love him in that romantic can't live without you kind of way.. Jake and Katy had a little girl named Emily Marie Black Emily after Sam's wife Emily and Marie after me. I was very proud that they named her after me. Emmy was about three weeks old and I hadn't seen her or met Katy yet.**

**We were just passing the WELCOME TO FORKS sign and I got tears in my eyes. Charlie chuckled, "Bells I never thought I would see you happy to come back to Forks."**

"**A lot of things have changed for me in the last few years but Forks is home, Dad. I'm back to stay."**

"**I'm glad to hear you say that Bells, I know a certain werewolf that will be happy to hear that too. He has been calling for the last month asking for updates on when you will be home."**

"**Who is that?"**

"**I think I'll let it be a surprise."**

"**Dad you know I hate surprises."**

"**Well get ready cause your graduation present is in the house."**

**When I went upstairs I was shocked. Dad had gutted the 2 bedrooms and 1 bathroom upstairs and had made me a suite, with my own bathroom. He had added a master suite on the back of the house for himself. Saying he was getting too old to climb the stairs all the time. It was so beautiful I just sat down and started crying.**

"**Bells it ain't no big deal, the boys from La Push did the work I just bought the materials. It's a gift from me and the pack."**

"**I love it! I'm….speechless."**

**The phone started ringing, it was Emily wanting Charlie and I to go to a bonfire at La Push tonight to welcome me home. We said sure, I was anxious to see everyone. Jake was going to flip when he sees my car. Charlie knew all about the werewolves so there was no reason to hide things from him.**

**We were walking up the hill to the bonfire that night when Jake came running, picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran back up the hill and set me down near the bonfire. This was going to take some getting used to again I was having a head rush.**

"**Bells, I can't wait for you to meet Katy and Emmy."**

"**I would love to meet them as soon as the vertigo passes. Man, Jake I not used to this anymore."**

**Jake laughing runs over and returns with the most beautiful baby I have ever seen and a lovely Native American girl was walking beside him, smiling.**

"**This is Katy my wife," he said with pride, "and this is Emmy, your namesake. We were hoping that you will be her Godmother."**

**She was a tiny, perfect, beautiful little girl about 3 weeks old Iold I was shocked they asked me to be Godmother.**

"**I'm honored, Jake, Katy absolutely I would love to be Emmy's Godmother. Does that mean I get otto spoil her?"**

"**Of course," Katy" Katy answered with a smile, "all of La Ppush spoil her already." She gave me a hug saying, "Billy, Jake and the rest of the guys talk about you all the time. It's nice to meet you in the flesh."**

"**It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding, I, I tried but the snow was so bad nothing was moving for a two hundred mile radius. It was the worst snowstorm in years.**

"**We understand, Jake missed you but you are here now and that's what counts."**

**The rest of the guys came running over hugging me and tossing me from one to the other, playing "Bella ball" they called it. I finally stopped and I had a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up, and up, and up into the most beautiful face I think I have ever seen, Seth Clearwater. When I left he was a 15 year old pup now he was 19 and WOW! Sex on legs! Wait a minute this is Seth, little Seth Clearwater, he was 4 years younger than me. He was staring into my eyes like he could see my soul and I was staring back looking into his soul.**

**He leaned down saying. "Bella you are more beautiful than I remember. I have wanted to do this for years and it's legal now" He" He kissed me, I mean a curl your toe, cream your panties, stop breathing kiss. I couldn't stop myself. My arms went around his neck, my hands were in his hair pulling him closer, my lips opened and his tongue was exploring my mouth. I completely lost all control of myself,myself; there was only me and Seth. Seth pulled back smiling at me, the packs were whistling and catcalling.**

"**Baby Clearwater got game." PaluPaul said.**

"**Man, that was hot." Quill commented.**

"**I need to change my shorts." I wasn't sure who said that.**

"**Sam, Jake, guys I have found my imprint." Seth stated still staring into my eyes. "It's the beautiful Bella."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Charlie and Seth's parents started smiling came over and hugged us. "I wouldn't trust just anyone with Bells but Seth I know you'll take care of her." Charlie said.**

"**I know the age difference concerns you, Bella, but it doesn't us. We couldn't be happier. Seth has been waiting a long time. He has been in love with you for five years. A mother knows these things and I know you will be happy together." Sue Clearwater said.**

"**Thank you, Mrs. Clearwater."**

"**Bella, my name is Sue, Mom if you want."**

"**And I'm Harry, Bella, you know I love you like a daughter. Seth sure got lucky when he imprinted with you. You know Charlie is Seth's godfather."**

**Seth stand staring at each other and suddenly both packs are hugging and shaking our hands and congratulating us. "I need to get you alone for a while, follow me." Seth whispers/**

**We went off a little ways for some privacy. Seth pulled me into his arms asking, "You know you can refuse the imprint, don't you? I don't think it has ever been done before but you can. But I want to tell you that I have been in love with you for a long time. Way before I met you, I saw you with Jake, Quill, & Embry and I fell in love with you. I've never really been interested in another girl. I tried dating other girls when you were away at college but I always compared them to you ad they just didn't measure up. I love you, Bella, imprint aside, I love you."**

"**Before I left for college I noticed you. I thought you were hot back then but I felt like a pervert. But now you are so fucking hot I can't find the words to tell you how I feel. You are still four years younger than me, but our parents don't seem to have a problem with it. So maybe I should either."**

"**Isabella Marie Swan, look at me do I look 19. HELL NO, I can pass for 25 easy so that makes you three years younger than me by my calculations."**

"**Well," I said reaching up to put my arms around his neck and pull him down to me, "One question, how tall are you? I'm 5'4" and I have trouble reaching you."**

"**Well, 6'10" but honey, you don't have to worry, I can always bend over to meet you." And he does just that kissing me into oblivion again.**

"**Seth, you & I are quite a pair, throw backs from another generation." He looks at me questioningly, "we are both virgins."**

"**Bella I'm not going to rush you I can wait until you are ready, but I have to admit I hope it is soon."**

"**Is now soon enough?"**

"**Now!"**

"**Yeah, but where?"**

"**We aren't far from my house; everyone will be here for hours."**

"**Let's go!"**

**Seth picks me up and runs to his house. Not his parents house like I expected. He looked at me and explained that when his grandmother died she left her house to his dad. When he graduated from high school his parents had given him the house for a graduation present and he had gradually remodeled it completely. He carried me into the house.**

"**Are you sure Bells?"**

"**Don't you want me?"**

"**More than my next breath."**

**He carried me into his bedroom. He started taking my clothes off of me kissing each inch of skin as he uncovered it. He started kissing my lips down my jaw to my neck and slowly down between my breasts. He slipped my tank top over my head and unhooked my bra. He took one nipple in his mouth and suckled it pulling strong at the nipple while rolling the other nipple between his thumb and index finger making me groan. I wanted him so bad. He finally finished with my breasts switching between them several times I was ready to scream and the crotch of my panties were soaking wet. He trailed kisses down to my stomach pausing at the button on my jeans. He unbuttoned them and unzipped them and slid them down and off along with my soaked panties. He paused only for a second before he licked my slit and moaned. "You taste so fucking good, honey. You taste even better than you smell. I didn't think that was possible." He began to suck on my clit and put 2 fingers inside me and began to move them in and out. I had never felt anything that felt this good. I moaned and writhed under his sensuous assault. **

"**Oh, God Seth I'm so close."**

"**Cum for me sweetheart and let me taste you, all of you."**

**That pushed me over the edge I came screaming his name. I fell back against the bed before I knew it Seth was undressed and laying on top of me. His cock was fully engorged and it was huge, yes I was a virgin but I had seen men's penises before. I looked up at Seth skeptically, "How is something that big going to fit in me?"**

"**It's a wolf thing, the size I mean. We are all big but I'm the biggest of our pack." Seth stated.**

**I could feel the head of his cock at my entrance, he push it slowly in. "I'm sorry honey this is going to hurt you but it will only hurt for a little bit and then I'll make you feel really good. I promise." He pulled back looking into my eyes "I love you" he said as he plunged it to me past my barrier. He stopped waiting for me to tell him it was ok to move. I nodded my head and he began to move in and out. OMG nothing has ever felt this good. I was moaning and moving with him picking up his rhythm and matching it.**

"**Harder, please and faster"**

**He pumped harder and faster moaning my name, "Bells I'm so close stay with me and we will cum together. You are so tight and wet and amazing."**

"**Please deeper Seth"**

**He plunged deeper, faster, and harder pushing me over the edge, "Fuck, Seth that is so good" I screamed taking him with me. We screamed each others names as we came together.**

**We lay in each others arms saited I was drowsy I was so completely happy; Seth started talking about the future. "How do you feel about children?"**

"**I love kid's I want a dozen. I've always wanted to be a stay at home mom, taking care of my husband, kids & house."**

"**I love that idea; I can keep you busy if you run out of things to do." Seth says sexily pulling me close and kissing me again.**

"**Those kisses are lethal, you know. I almost forgot to breathe. I can think of a few things to keep you busy, too.**

"**Bella, will you marry me?"**

"**Yes, of course I love you."**

"**Right away? As soon as we can put a wedding together?"**

"**Sure but what is the hurry?"**

"**I just want to get started on our life together and how do feel about having a baby right away?"**

"**Seth, there may be a baby on the way, we didn't use any protection and I'm not on the pill. You were very thorough when we made love."**

"**I can't help it I just want to bury myself in you as far as I can and fill you up with my seed I really want a baby with you right away if it's okay with you. The sexiest thing I can think of is you getting round with my baby growing inside you and then later watching our baby nursing at your breast. You know you have an amazing pair of tits for a little skinny paleface?"**

"**Well, they are DD but I like the idea of nursing our baby, so why are you just laying there don't you have some seed to plant, Mr. Clearwater?'**

"**Right away Mrs. Clearwater."**

**We went back to the bonfire but we still couldn't keep our hands or lips off of each other. Seth told everyone that we wanted to get married as soon as a wedding could be put together.**

"**What's the hurry? Charlie asked.**

"**H doesn't want Bella to come to her senses and find someone else." Quill teased.**

"**Yeah, Baby Clearwater can't handle the competition from the rest of us." Paul joked.**

"**There's no competition guys, but we would like to have everyone over to Seth's house tomorrow night for supper and a wedding planning party. I'm cooking!"**

"**I'm like Charlie what's the hurry?" Harry asked.**

"**Dads, we just want to be together and we want kids as soon as possible. Seth said.**

"**Wait a minute, Baby Clearwater gets a hot sexy older chick, she's smart, she cooks, she loves him and…..she wants kids. Oh hell no that just isn't right! What about the rest of us that just sucks." Quill says.**

"**What can I say I'm lucky like that." Seth says with a smile.**

"**What does everyone want to eat tomorrow night?" I ask.**

"**Lasagna!" Everyone yells.**

**Emily says the food is ready as we see Collin and Brady coming up the hill from their patrol. They are talking about a car they just saw.**

"**Who brought the Spyder?" They ask.**

"**Spyder?" Jake asks.**

"**Yeah, there is a 2010 Audi R8 V10 Spyder parked down the hill and man it is beeeaauuuteeefull." They say at the same time.**

**Charlie chuckles, "That would be Bella's car."**

**Everyone looks at me, "Guilty" I say.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Both packs went running down the hill to look at my car. Of course the guys all loved it and wanted of "test drive her".

"Bella where did you get this car and how did you afford it?" Jake asked, he such a car nut.

"Graduation present from Mom and Phil." I explained.

"That is the best graduation present I ever saw."

"Wow, I wish I had a car like that."

I decided I was tired and I wanted to find somewhere to sleep. Dad said he and Harry were going fishing early in the morning so he was spending the night at Billy's house.

"Seth, do you want to drive me home, I'm kind of tired and I may fall asleep."

"Sure Bella anything you need."

I was hoping that Seth would just suggest that I spend the night at his house. As we left we could hear Quill complaining how it wasn't fair that Seth was getting to drive the Spyder first. Seth drove straight to his house asking as he pulled into the driveway, "Is this okay, I just don't want to spend the night without you."

"Perfect I didn't want to sleep without you tonight."

The next day Seth and I went shopping for the food for tonight's party. I had a healthy bank account thanks to my job at La Frere. It paid very well and I had no expenses at college. As a result I had not spent much money in the last four years.

On the way back to La Push I approached a subject that I felt might be a little sensitive for the packs, the Cullens.

"You know Seth there is one way to guarantee our wedding being pulled together fast, but I don't how you and the pack would feel about it."

"Just say it, honey you can tell me anything. I won't get mad I promise."

"Alice, Alice Cullen. She's a force to be reckoned with; she would be able to do this for us. I know she's a vampire, but she's like a sister to me; her and Rosalie both.

"Would she be willing to do this?"

"Of course, she lives and loves to spend money."

"Well the Cullens have been helpful to us in the past and Carlisle takes care of the pack when we are sick or injured. They have been to La Push before. I talked to Sam & Jake last night about them, I had a feeling that you might want them involved in the wedding. The packs think we can work out an agreement with them. For bloodsucking leeches they aren't all bad." With his last statement he gave me a crooked grin that I can't resist.

"Pullover so a minute Seth, please."

"Why are you sick? Mad? Upset?" he asked as he pulled over.

"None of the above, I just didn't think you should be driving when I did this." I said as I grabbed him and kissed him with all the strength and love I had. "I love you Seth Clearwater."

"I love you too. If you aren't careful I'll strip you right here and have you screaming my name." He did just that. He pulled into a wooded area and made love to me until we both screamed each others names. We were lying together in the truck seat and Seth said, "There is one thing that worries me a little."

"What?"

"Edward Cullen, I know how much he meant to you and how much you loved him. I've seen in Jake, Embry, Quill, and Sam's minds how you were when he left you. I'm afraid he may try to get you back. Any man would want you."

"But you have me. You have me as no other man ever has. I love you, Seth not just with my heart be deep in my soul. I love you on so many levels that Jake and even Edward never touched. You are my heart and soul and Edward will see that. He is my friend now and only my friend, he wants to see me happy."

"And I make you happy?"

"Very happy, especially when you make love to me the way you just did."

"Well, let me make you happy again." And he did.

We finally got dressed again and I wanted to stop by Charlie's to pick up some clothes and my chefs knives. "We have knives at the house." Seth said.

"A chef's knives are very personal. They are like a part of you, an extension of yourself. The chef I apprenticed under would let no one use his knives; if someone else used one he would throw it away saying it was tainted. I know sounds nutty but that's a chef for you."

"Okay."

"Besides I need to make sure Charlie remembers to come to La Push for the party. Also, I want to wear something very special for you tonight."

"Something sexy, I hope. Of course my sweats look sexy on you."

I went upstairs and got a black lace bra and panties set from Victoria Secret that Alice had given me, thinking Seth would like them. Then I picked out a dress. I don't think Seth had ever seen me in a dress; it was a little black clingy number that wasn't too dressy. I snuck it in a bag before he saw it. I wanted to surprise him. We headed back to La Push.

I had everything ready, it was time to shower and get ready to knock Seth's eyes out.

Everyone got there while I was getting ready; Charlie had to work late so he wouldn't be there for a while. As I came down stairs I heard Paul and Quill giving Seth a hard time as usual.

"Since the leeches are coming to the wedding I guess it doesn't bother you that Edward got to Bella before you?" Paul said.

"Actually he didn't." Seth said. "He and Bella never went beyond kissing."

"You mean he didn't…and Jake didn't….so Bella is a virgin?" Quill asks. "I really hate you Clearwater!"

"I envy him." Paul stated. "Beautiful, sexy, cooks, wants kids, virgin and looks like that in a dress," Paul stated staring at me with his mouth open. "Kill me now; I hate you, too, Clearwater."

Quill, Paul, and Seth were just looking at me. I walked over to Seth and put my arms around his waist. "I love you, Seth."

"I love you, too" he said as he kissed me and whispered, "If you looked any hotter you'd be on your back right now in front of everyone."

"Like I said all this and a virgin too. It ain't fair, Clearwater, it ain't fair." Paul said.

I looked at Seth and winked and whispered to Paul, "not a virgin any more."

He just growled and went out the door. "He'll phase and run a few miles and be back." Quill said.

"What's wrong with Paul?" I asked.

"He's a little jealous of what Seth has with you. He'll be okay, he just kind of wants a girl, I think." Quill answered.

My cell phone rang:

"Hello"

"Bella, this is Angela."

"Angie are you in Forks?"

"Yes, I came home and heard you were home for good."

"Yeah, I'm at La Push, right now, do you want to meet me here. I would love to see you."

"Sure."

"You can bring Ben if he's here too."

"Ben and I broke up, Bella."

"I'm sorry, Ang. Come on out we're having a party and we'll cheer you up."

"Party? What's the occasion?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Married! I'm on my way, I'm about five miles from La Push, and I was on my way home from Grande when I called."

I gave her directions to Seth's house, hoping Paul or one of the other wolves didn't show up and phase in front of her.

"Angie is my human friend from Forks High, she just broke up with her boyfriend and I'm worried about her. I just talked to her last month and they were still together. I hope he didn't do something stupid and hurt her; I may have to hurt him if he did. She is so sweet and helped me through my dark time. She is the only girl friend at Forks that stood by me and stayed my friend."

Seth said, "Things can happen fast honey, look at us. Let's go wait outside for her."

Quill said, "I'll step out and phase and let the pack know we have a civilian in the area and to be careful about phasing.

We were waiting on the porch for her, Seth was taking advantage of our time alone, kissing me and his hands were roaming all over me touching and caressing me. Basically making me so horny I was ready to jump him where we stood. Damn he was good with his mouth and hands.

I heard Angie's car pull up and when she got out I took one look and knew the breakup was recent. We ran towards each other and hugged. I said, "Tell me all about it. What happened? "How can I help?"

"I don't want to interfere with your party."

"I've got nothing but time for you, Ang. Seth understands we can talk all you want."

"Can I meet him?"

"Of course, honey. Seth come meet Angie." I looked at him smiling ad he walked toward us. "Seth this is Angela Webber. Angie this is Seth Clearwater, my fiancé. Angie is the best friend a girl could hope for."

Seth hugged Angela, "It's nice to finally meet you Angie, thanks for being my Bells friend. I'll leave you two to talk, if you need me I won't be far away."

"Thanks Seth, it's nice to meet you too, and it's easy to be Bella's friend."

"Yeah I know I'm the luckiest guy in the world that she decided to fall in love with me." He said with a smile as he touched my cheek and turned to walk toward the house.

"Whoa Bella, where did you find him! He is hotter than Jake and I thought Jake was the hottest guy I ever met!"

"He and Jake are friend, Jake and Seth's older sister Leah grew up together."

"Wait, Seth's older sister, how old is Seth?"

"19."

"Bella, you cradle robber," Angie said laughing. "I can't blame you if I had a chance at a hottie like him I'd go for it, too."

"I've known Seth since he was 14 and he says he was in love with me back then and waited for me through Edward, Jake , and college. When I got home yesterday he told me he loves me and I realized that I love him, too. He was 15 when I left for college and he was hot then and he just keeps getting better. But you need to talk; I'm here for you whatever you need. The food won't be ready for a while and we are waiting on my dad and Paul Meraz, a friend of Seth's. So we can talk."

"I don't know where to start; Ben met someone else and just left me last week. He said that she made him feel fresh and alive."

"Well then he doesn't deserve you. You arte smart, pretty, sweet and sexy and any man who would dump you like that deserves an ass whoopin'."

"I don't know Bella; maybe there is something wrong with me."

"I agree with Bella, if a man hurt you he needs his ass kicked and I'll be happy to do it for you." A voice in the dark commented. "Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop, Bells forgive me." Paul said.

"It's okay Paul. Paul this is Angela Webber, my friend from Forks. Ang this is Paul Meraz, Seth's friend."

"Bells friend too but she won't admit it." Paul was looking at Angie kinda funny, like a starving man looks at a steak.

"Paul is everything okay?" I ask.

"Never better, Charlie just got here. Its time to get this party started!"

"I guess unless Ang needs to talk more."

"No I'm fine now, but I don't want to party crash."

"No crashing necessary, I'm invited and you can be my date." Paul said with a smile taking Angie's arm and waling her toward the door.

"Okay but I need to put the windows up in my car it looks like rain."

"Paul, I whispered, "What's going on?"

"I just imprinted on Angie, I'm sorry Bella I couldn't help it."

"That's wonderful, Paul! I won't have to hide things from Angie any more."

"Damn, she's hot! Are all your human friends that hot?"

"She is all my human friends."

"Well, she's mine now, I hope."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and Seth**

**Chptr 4**

My wedding day was here it is hard to believe that Alice put an entire wedding together in two weeks, with Rosalie and Esme's help. Seth did ask that we be married on the beach where he saw me for the first time. I don't remember it but I was with Jake, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, and Quil, the pack and imprints. Seth hadn't phased yet and so I did not meet him that day but he says that is the day he fell in love with me. He thought, for a long time that I was Jake's girl but found out I wasn't when he joined the pack. But he was 14 and I was 18 his sister Leah and I became friends, she phased about the same time as Seth.

Leah was going to be my maid of honor, Emily, Kim and Angela bridesmaids. Because Paul had imprinted on Ange she knows everything about the wolves and vampires. Alice said her and Rose had too much to do to be in the wedding party. Rose was playing the piano and Emmett the guitar to provide the wedding music. Seth had made friends with Jasper after fighting the newborns together and had asked him to be a groomsman. Sam was best man, with Jake, Paul and Jazz as groomsmen. Dad would walk me down the aisle and give me away. Although he keeps telling Seth that he is only loaning me to him for the rest of our lives. Dad says he can't give me away and the loan will be terminated if Seth ever makes me unhappy.

How could I ever be unhappy with a man that adores me? He tells me he loves me a dozen or more times a day. He kisses me all the time and let me tell you this man can kiss! He is gorgeous, sexy, and warm but more important deep down where it really counts he cares, really cares about me. There is nothing this man would not do to make me happy. And the sex, oh my, all he has to do is smile and I want to jump his bones. He wants me all the time and the feel is mutual, trust me. I need to be with him as much as he needs to be with me.

My friends back in college and at La Frere complained that their husbands and boyfriends were too tired or not in the mood when they wanted them. Not Seth, he is always ready I can ride him half the night and when we get up in the morning he is ready to go again. I rarely get out of bed in the morning without having sex at least once. I don't see it slowing down or cooling off because Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Jake and Katy all are as active as we are even with children they still find a way.

Alice has outdone herself my dress goes to mid calf and is absolutely the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. The girls are wearing blue strapless short dresses that are not the usual ugly bridesmaids' dresses, these are really pretty. The guys are wearing black tuxes, and we are all going barefoot in the sand. The guys are rolling the legs of the pants up to keep the sand out of the cuffs.

Only the pack, imprints, our families (Seth's and mine) will be there. The Cullens, of course, are invited if it is sunny we will have rainbows reflecting from them but everyone at our wedding already knows about the wolves and vampires. Carlisle is not only a doctor but is also a licensed minister and will be performing the wedding ceremony. Mom and Phil can't come so Seth and I are going to Jacksonville for our honeymoon. I really don't care where we go as long as I'm with Seth.

Alice, Rose, and Leah are here getting me ready for my wedding. Charlie's only request was that I spend the night before my wedding at his house and get dressed there so he can drive me to La Push. I am so glad that I will be living close to my dad; my mom has been trying to talk us into moving to Florida. My excuse is that we want to raise our children on Quileute lands and in the Quileute ways and traditions. Chances are that our children will be the next generation of wolves, if necessary. But this is home to me, my dad is here, my life is here and most importantly the love of my life is here, Seth.

Alice and Rose have been working on me for three hours getting me buffed, polished, make-up on, hair styled and I'm ready for my dress. I look in the mirror and it's hard to believe it's me. Rose has pulled my hair back from my face softly, and has it hanging in curly waves down my back. Alice has my eyes smoky, and just enough color in my cheeks so I don't look like a vampire. I have to admit I look pretty good; I can hardly wait till Seth sees me.

Dad came to get me to drive me to La Push, Alice and the girls were riding together so that Charlie and I could have a few father/daughter minutes.

"Bells I have to say I've never seen you more beautiful, I'm so proud of you. Seth is a lucky man. I have to admit I prefer him to Edward. I know Edward is a good guy but even before I found out he is a vampire I hoped you would find someone else. For years Billy and I hoped you and Jake would get together but when he met Kay that was it for him. I've known Seth since the day he was born and I can't think of another man that I would rather have for a son-in-law. He will make you happy honey, he loves you never doubt that."

"I know he loves me, Dad he means everything to me. I love you and always will but my future is with Seth. We are planning a long happy life together with lots of kids for Grandpa Charlie to spoil."

"I love you Bells, always have always will. Grandkids sound great. Harry and I can spoil them and teach them how to fish. I only want the best for you and I think that is Seth."

Our wedding was amazing only Alice could have pulled this together in two weeks with such grace. With Esme and Rose helping every thing was perfect; I could not have done better myself. The Cullens including Edward were there smiling and laughing with everyone. My dad looked so good in his tux and he seems so relaxed and happy being one of the few humans here.

When Seth and I said our vows we had tears in our eyes. Everything was perfect as we walked back down the aisle Seth picked me up and carried me. He said so I didn't trip but I think he just couldn't keep his hands off me. He kissed me long and deep and I wanted more. All through the reception and dance we touched and kissed, Seth kept telling me he couldn't wait until we were alone. I told him the tux would not be on him long. Dad reminded Seth that he was just loaning me to him forever. Forever but still just a loan.

We left the reception early we just could not wait any longer to be alone. We drove to Harry's cabin where we planned to stay for two weeks and then we were going to Jacksonville for a week. Mom and Phil were looking forward to our visit since Phil can't travel after breaking his leg. I felt sorry for him flat on his back in bed in traction. He would be able to get up the day before we arrive.

I started unbuttoning Seth's shirt in the car as he slid his hand up my thigh, he got a shocked look on his face when his fingers reached the top of my legs, and I had on stockings and a garter belt but no panties.

"Honey, were you pantieless during the ceremony and reception?"

"Yep."

"Man. That is sot hot, no wonder I can smell you so strongly, if I had known that …"

"You would have embarrassed yourself?" I interrupted.

"Probably."

"I unzipped his fly and released the beast; his cock was bigger than I have ever seen it.

"Wow, Seth what happened? You grew."

"I guess the thought of fucking my wife; my lawfully wedded wife is sexy and exciting."

I started pulling at his clothing popping the buttons off his shirt.

I could not wait to have him inside me/

"Honey, wait a second the tux is a rental."

"Who gives a fuck? I just want it off of you and you inside me, now."

"Bella, baby, are you alright? I've never seen you like this."

"I just want you so bad I can't wait for you to be inside me. I love you so much. I don't know I just feel a need to claim you, I want to be yours completely, and I want your wolf."

"Honey, you know my wolf want s to mark you. If I don't control him I'll mark you."

"I want; no I need you to mark me. I need everyone to know I love you, belong to you. That you belong to me. Please Seth, I need you."

By this time I have managed to strip both of us, all but Seth's boxers and my garter belt and stockings and we are just inside the door of the cabin. Seth is swollen and hard and bigger than I have ever seen him. He grabs me, picks me up, I wrap my legs around his waist as he impales me on his cock. I scream with pleasure, he pushes me against the door as he slams into me. I have never wanted anything this bad or felt anything this good. He carries me to the bedroom and we fall onto the bed where he continues to drive into me. Suddenly he pulls out of me and flips me over onto my hands and knees as slams into me again. I hear him growl and know this is his wolf. His wolf is claiming me and I want this as badly as he does. He licks the back of my neck as he reaches under me to pinch my clit I scream his name.

"Seth, mark me, mark me now!"

He bites down on my neck as I cum, we cum together, he continues to pump into me and shook his cum into my pussy, I scream and cum even harder. It is the most amazing thing I have ever felt, I can fell his cum filling me up. I know we cum for 5 minutes, I think I'm going to have a heart attack. It is the most amazing thing I have ever felt. We finally collapse onto the bed, Seth curls around me he is still inside me. I have never felt anything like that and we have made love a lot in the last two weeks. As we lay wrapped around each other, I start thinking of a Quileute legend that Harry and Sue had told me about the other day.

"Seth, honey, you know how we said we wanted a baby right away?"

"Yes, have you changed your mind, Babe?"

"No, I think we just conceived."

"How? Why do you think that?"

"Your dad and mom told me a legend about mates when a wolf marks his mate. About strange things that happen and I think it just happened to us."

"You mean how I kept pumping into you flooding you with my cum?"

"That's one and the way I couldn't wait. How I started trying to tear your clothes off before we got here. How I jumped on you and wouldn't stop, couldn't stop. Sorry if I hurt you."

"If that was hurting me, then you cab hurt me any time."

"Are you ready for round two, Mr. Clearwater?"

"Bella, Baby, you are so hot, sexy and giving I have to remind myself that you are human and I need to be careful with you. So that I don't hurt you, but all I can think of right now is how\w much I want to fuck you."

"What are you waiting for? I'm here, I want you, I love you, and you are not going to hurt me. If it hurts I'll tell you but right now I want, no I need you inside me. I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight." I say as I grin and waggle my eyebrows at him.

He laughs pulling me on top of him, "Come here, Mrs. Clearwater."

"Damn, when you say my name like that it makes me hot."

"I'll remember that, Mrs. Clearwater." He says with an evil grin on his face, as I slide myself onto his already hard cock. I moan as I drive him into my hot, wet center and I can think of nothing but him and making him scream my name in pleasure.


End file.
